Infatuation Remake
by nekohimedesu
Summary: Remake Namine Tsuraga loves her best friend/roomate.But when she gets some gut-wrenching news,Is all hope lost?


Infatution Thursday, August 25, 2011 Dear Dairy,  
>Today I'm planning to confess my love to my one-year roommate and full-time best friend,Sora Strife!He is the smartest,coolest,strongest,and hottest guy I know.I only wish he liked me who would like or even love a plain,boring,ugly girl like me?<br>~Namine tsuraga~

I sighed in comfort as I set my pencil down onto my desk,the desktop itself multi-colored because of my many paint hair had recently gotten longer,the honey-blonde tresses now cascaded down to my upper ,I had put on a heavy dose of make-up.(Which I don't do alot.)Followed by my hair put up in a french-braid.I wore my usual knee-length white dress,and plain white "spice up" my look,I aquired daimond earrings.

Yep,no boy in their right minds would turn me down now!As if on que,when I stood up,I heard a knock on my door."Nami?~Can I come in?"I recognized the voice as Sora's,a smile on my face.I giggled a bit and said back,"Sure Sora,you can come it's your house you can do whatever..."I heard Sora chuckle behind the door before he came in."That doesn't give me the right to invade your privacy thing I want is to walk in on ya getting dres-!"

I smiled as Sora stared at me up and down,his eyes wide."Damn...I mean Dang Nami!What's with the fancy get-up?"Sora sputtered,a slight blush on his face.I pretended to be clueless and I looked at myself,a fake confused face plastered on."Hmn?Moi?Nothing much,just my reguluar clothes."I said,brushing off imaginary dust on the dresses hem.

Sora just smiled pleasantly,and shoved his hands in his pockets."I came to share some news~"I tilted my head a bit,wondering what he needed to say."I just got together with Kairi!Remember her Nami?We all used to play together as kids!"I froze,my eyes wide.I fought back tears,looking away from Sora's gaze."Nami?What-"I held up my hand to silence him,Giving him a fake smile."Just need...fresh..air...yeah..."I mumbled,walking out my door.

When I looked back Sora had a confused look on his face,completly unaware of who Kairi was to me.I let my tears free-fall as I walked down the shopping district street,it was too crowded for anyone to had been my sister ever since my mom married my my mom divorced him once she found out he was cheating on and her dad had taken half of everything,leaving me and my mom on the streets.

Kairi had already taken away half of my stuff,but now..she was stealing my only true love not Sora..then who would I love?I wasn't paying attention where I was going,by the time I opened my eyes,I was in some I could turn around,I felt a hand grab my shoulder.I turned around,shocked.

It was some drunk teenager,he wore a cheap jacket and a mostly-torn beanie."H-(hic)Hey~ BABE...kekekkekekekekeke"The teen said,staring me up and felt weird to be looked at like that,like I was some sort of hooker."Come with me to my place,and we can have a little...FUN..kekekeke"I realized exactly what this boy wanted,a blush filled my face."N-N-No!NO!"I screamed,trying to pull ,he was too strong!The boy glared at me and slapped me.

Before I could get up,he picked me up by me hair."You listen to me,or get killed."The teen whispered,pulling out a knife.I felt tears cascade down my cheeks,the knife pressed up against my teen smiled evily as he took my shirt off,revealing my white creamy skin and lacy blue bra.I shivered in disgust as the teen trailed his tongue along my teen started to bite and suck my neck roughly,while sqeezing my breasts at the same time.

It hurt really bad,my whole upper body was sore.I sighed in relief when the teen had finally released his grip from my ,unfortunatly,Had left a hickie on my neck,claiming a spot on my frail had gotten the wrong idea from the sigh,immediantly pulling off my underwear.I squeaked in suprise,hating every moment of this.

He bent down,licking my clit.I gasped in suprise,a sudden wave of pleasure filled my whole lower body,while my upper was throbbing in pain.I closed my eyes tight,preparing for the I felt..nothing.I slowly opened my eyes,only to find Sora,Holding the teen with one arm by the collar,while the other was reeling in for a punch.I blushed,covering my he see any thing?

I flinched as Sora punched the boy's jaw."If you ever touch her dead!"Sora said,throwing him to the teen ran of in fear,his nose bleeding.I blushed when Sora looked my 's face was expressionless as he tossed me a blanket."I thought you were acting weird,so I followed you."Sora said,his bangs hiding his eyes."Why were you crying Namine?"This was the first time in awhile he's been so... was also the first time he has ever called me Namine.

I blushed,looking away."I-It's nothing...important..."I said,crossing my 's when he head shot up,his eyes red from crying."Namine!Don't you EVER lie to me!What the FUCK is going on?Why..."I stepped back as he started to cry,his hands clenched into fists."Why won't you tell me?Your best friend?Don't you trust me?"Sora said,his voice raspy from yelling so loud.I felt like my heart had been torn in half,I just couldn't keep up with the situation.

"Sora...I...just-"I started,my whole body I really going to say it here?"I love you...and I always have..K-Kairi is my ex-step sister."I said,turning away from a full five minutes there was an awkward I turned around,I was shocked to see Sora with a huge,deep,blush on his face."W-W-Wha?Kairi's your-You love-?"Sora said,biting his lip in confusion.

"I'm...gonna head home..kay'?"I mumbled,walking away.I gasped in shock as I was lifted off my feet,being held like something that had just been hunted.I blushed,feeling cold air on my naked body."N-N-Not without me Nami."Sora said,his whole face he set me down,I felt his hands on my hips,just for a second.I gasped in suprise,jumping the few seconds it took for me to trip and fall,Sora had acted quickly,using the blanket to both cover me,and cushion the blow.

When I opened my eyes,I almost felt my heart shoot out from my had landed on top of me,his face in my breasts.

is the better re-make version of the abnormaly long prologue to Infatuation!Every since I read The Dairy of Namine,(Great fan-Fic BTW)I have been in love with Namora!/I'm sorry if some words appear to be missing!That happened on my KidXChrona fan fic,and I'm still trying to fix it!Any way,turn your attention to Vanitas please!

VANITAS:WTF am I gonna be in this FUCKING story?I should play Sora!D:  
>Maybe Neko can make a threesome fan-fic with me,Namine,and Sora?Sound good?Please review your future story Ideas for A stumped Author(Neko)and if you do,you get a free Namine lamp and art set!<p>

NAMINE:A-A-A THREESOME?*faints*

SORA:*nosebleeds*


End file.
